disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition is the third video game in the Disney INFINITY franchise. Similar to its predecessor, this game features another subsidiary-exclusive theme - Star Wars.June Cover Revealed – Disney Infinity 3.0 It was released on August 30, 2015 in North America. Characters Confirmed Playable All of the characters from the first two games are also compatible.Star Wars™ Joins Forces With Disney, Disney•Pixar And Marvel In The All-New Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition There is also a Light FX series, where some of the Star Wars characters have their lightsabers light up when put on the base. *This character needs an online patch to make it playable.REPORT: We've Had The Force Awakens Content On The Disney Infinity Game Disc All AlongWhat We Know So Far, Recent Figures, Internet Required, And Who Will Be In The Battlegrounds Play Set?Confirmed: Disney Infinity's Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set Includes Only One Figure (Retailing for $29.99) The Star Wars: The Force Awakens content is otherwise activated by a code on the official website for offline players. **Black Suit Spider-Man was originally available in the PS Vita Starter Pack for the second game.Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, and Black Suit Spider-man Announced For Disney Infinity Other characters *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Stormtroopers *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Jar Jar Binks *Clone Troopers *Sebulba *Cad Bane *Lando Calrissian *Padmé Amidala *Merlin *Count Dooku (mentioned) Play Sets Confirmed *''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens* *Inside Out'' *''Marvel Battlegrounds''* Three more play sets, based on Disney, Pixar and Star Wars, will be released. Although John Blackburn mentioned a fourth based on Marvel, John Vignocchi confirmed that it is actually the Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set.Four New Disney Infinity 3.0 Play Sets Coming To Disney Infinity 3.0 (Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars) In the first Disney Infinity Next episode, Vignocchi teased that two of the play sets are based on Alice Through the Looking Glass and Finding Dory,Finding Dory and Alice: Through The Looking Glass Coming To Disney Infinity although in an interview, Vignocchi said that one of the play sets is based on a Disney animated film.A Disney Animation Play Set, Marvel Easter Egg, Disney Parks Content? Fasinating Disney Infinity Interview *This play set needs an online patch to make it accessible. The Star Wars: The Force Awakens content is otherwise activated by a code on the official website for offline players. Voice cast ''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka TanoAshley Eckstein Twitter (12:40 PM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan KenobiJames Arnold Taylor Twitter (11:58 AM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Matthew Wood - General Grievous and Battle Droids ''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *Lloyd Floyd - Luke Skywalker *Anna Graves - Princess Leia OrganaAnna Graves Twitter (1:35 PM - 28 Aug 2015 Tweet) *John Armstrong - Han Solo *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Stephen Stanton - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *TBA - Boba Fett *Obba Babatundé - Lando Calrissian *Tom Kane - Admiral Ackbar Other Star Wars characters *Taylor Gray - Ezra BridgerDisney Infinity Twitch Stream – 6.26.15 - Disney Infinity Codes *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Steven Blum - Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren *John Boyega - FinnD23 2015: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Set Revealed for Disney Infinity 3.0 *Daisy Ridley - Rey *Oscar Isaac - Poe DameronStar Wars The Force Awakens: Disney Infinity 3.0 possibly reveals huge spoiler about Rey *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren ''Disney Originals'' *Kate Higgins - Joy *Lewis Black - AngerDisney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out - Toy Tour *Phyllis Smith - SadnessDisney Infinity Toy Box TV Live Edition 05/29/15 on Twitch *TBA - Disgust *Jason J. Lewis - FearJason J. Lewis Twitter (4:37 PM - 30 Aug 2015 Tweet) *Ross Thomas - Sam Flynn *Erin Cottrell - Quorra *Josh Gad - Olaf *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan *Jack Bright - Spot *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *TBA - Baloo *TBA - Peter Pan ''Marvel'' *Jim Meskimen - UltronSDCC Exclusive: First Look at "Disney Infinity 3.0" Hulkbuster, details on Ultron's abilities *Adrian Pasdar - Hulkbuster *Roger Craig Smith - "First Avenger" Captain America Power Discs Unlike the ones for the first two games, Power Discs for the third game are not available in blind packs, instead being available in packs of four each that show the discs and are labeled for different franchises. The D23 Expo had an exclusive King Mickey Costume Change Power Disc for the people who attended.Disney Infinity D23 Panel News Round-Up! Release The game's Starter Pack was released in the United States on August 30, 2015, for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. The software and base are included, along with the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, the figures of Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, and the web code for the play set. In Europe, it was released on August 28, 2015. Also released was a limited edition starter pack for PS3 and PS4 that also included the Rise Against the Empire Play Set and Boba Fett, which the latter was a timed exclusive,'Boba Fett' Figure Coming To Disney Infinity 3.0, Timed Exclusive To Playstation Platforms and will be released individually in the United States on March 15, 2016.Disney Infinity Finally Confirms Boba Fett Is Releasing On March 15th A download for the PC was released on October 29, 2015.Disney Infinity 3.0 Releasing For Free On PC On 10/29 For players who already have a Starter Pack of the first two games, a digital download was released, depending on if players plan to get the third game for the same game console due to different bases needed for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One.Disney Infinity 3.0 Digital Version Confirmed, U.K./Ireland Getting 'Baseless' Software Release However, it was released for PlayStation consoles a day later.REPORT: Disney Infinity 3.0 Digital Edition For Playstation Systems Releasing One Day Later Additionally, there was an individual release of the software in the United Kingdom and Ireland, with a special limited offer that allowed players to get the Twilight of the Republic Play Set.Official Details On Disney Infinity 3.0 Besides the confirmed characters to date, additional figures and play sets will be announced in the coming months,Disney Infinity Announces Plans for 2016 and much will need an internet connection to download the data supporting them.Disney Infinity Confirms… No Disney Infinity 4.0 In 2016 (Continues To Release Content on 3.0) On September 9, 2015, Disney had officially announced that a version for the Apple TV would be released later in the year, with a special controller included, while the Apple TV's controller is also compatible, and also has the use of Bluetooth.Disney Infinity 3.0 Announced For Apple TV It was released on November 11, 2015. The base was also made to compatible on both PlayStation and Nintendo consoles by using a USB cable.OFFICIAL: Disney Infinity Apple TV Starter Pack Available Today (+ Hands On Preview!) It was later released for iOS and Android on September 24, 2015, along with being available in the Amazon Appstore.'Disney Infinity: Toy Box 3.0' Now Available On iOS, Android, and Amazon App Store Future On March 1, 2016, John Blackburn confirmed that there will not be a fourth game in the same year, instead expansions of the third game. Gallery Videos Announcement Trailer – Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Designing The Star Wars Toys For Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Play Set - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Disney Infinity 3.0 Toy Box New Features Trailer Get a New Look at Hulkbuster & Ultron in "Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition" Star Wars Twilight of the Republic - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Toy Box Expansion Games Official Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Gameplay Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Overview Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Speaking Star Wars™ Disney Infinity 3.0 Disney Infinity…past, present and future.|Disney Infinity 3.0 Launch Trailer Speaking Infinity - Hero TV Spot Disney Infinity 3.0 Speaking Star Wars™ Family TV spot Disney Infinity 3.0 Hulkbuster and Ultron Spotlight Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars The Force Awakens Play Set - Disney Infinity 3.0 12 Days of Disney Infinity Official Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Unboxing Videos Starter Pack - Disney Infinity 3.0 Unboxing Garazeb (Zeb) Orrelios Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Kanan Jarrus Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Sabine Wren Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Ezra Bridger - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Unboxing Inside Out Play Set Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Disgust Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Fear Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Sadness Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Mickey Mouse Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Minnie Mouse Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Sam Flynn Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Quorra Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Mulan Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Olaf Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Obi-Wan Kenobi Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Yoda Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars Saga Bundle Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Rise Against the Empire Play Set Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Han Solo Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Chewbacca Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Darth Vader Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Spot Unboxing – The Good Dinosaur – Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars The Force Awakens Play Set Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Kylo Ren Unboxing – Star Wars The Force Awakens – Disney Infinity 3.0 Poe Dameron Unboxing – Star Wars The Force Awakens – Disney Infinity 3.0 Nick Wilde Unboxing – Zootopia – Disney Infinity 3.0 Judy Hopps Unboxing – Zootopia – Disney Infinity 3.0 Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Trivia *Guests who attended the Hall D23 presentation received a special Kingdom Hearts Mickey Costume Power Disc that unlocks a one-of-a-kind costume of King Mickey for Disney Infinity's Mickey Mouse character. This exclusive item will not be sold at retail. *Sam Flynn and Quorra were originally exclusives to the online version of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition; however, due to popular demand, they were added as physical figures in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. *This will be the first game in the series to cost only $64.99 which is $10 less than the previous two installments. *All of the Marvel characters will be playable in the Marvel play set, Marvel Battlegrounds.Marvel Figures From 2.0 To Be Playable In Disney Infinity Playset, & More Info From DisneyInfinityFans.com *Before the release of Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, the makers of the game created a formal quiz to poll players on which Disney character they wanted to see in future installments of Disney INFINITY.Disney Infinity Player's Pick 2015 Although it had been stated that some of the poll results were inaccurate due to repetitious voting, the two characters that emerged to be the most popular were Mabel Pines and Darkwing Duck. Other characters that were also present in the poll included Kim Possible, Hercules, Ariel, and Robin Hood. *3.0's Ultimate Unlock is Sora's Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts series. To unlock it, the player must collect all of the 3.0 figures released as of March 15, 2016, except Black Suit Spider-Man and Baloo. The Light FX figures, however, are not necessary to unlock it.Disney Infinity Clarifies What Is Needed To Get The Ultimate Unlock (aka KEYBLADE!) For Disney Infinity 3.0 *At D23, co-stars John Boyega and Daisy Ridley of Star Wars™ The Force Awakens surprised guests on stage and gave away their character figures, Finn and Rey, for the Play Set based on the film. *In the 2015 holiday, a selection of figures had Lightsabers™ that light up when placed onto the Disney Infinity Base. These figures include Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from the Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Play Set, as well as Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars™ Twilight of the Republic Play Set and Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars™ Rebels. *Peter Pan was chosen as the "Toy Box Artists Choice" as a playable character in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition.Disney Interactive Presentation Reveals *In the second game, Francesco Bernoulli was silent, having none of his quotes play. Most of them return in this game, although not all of them so far, along with several characters such as Mater, Syndrome, Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell. Even some of the sounds and quotes the Cars characters make when side-bashing or doing air tricks are missing, and the subtitles are missing for the characters, along with the rest of the 1.0 play set characters in their playable forms, except Jack Sparrow's quote "Easy enough," and Davy Jones' quote "Cursed magic." Also, while most of the vehicles and mounts have their music put back in, Archie the Scare Pig is so far still missing his music. Additionally, like in 2.0, the second, third and fourth levels of the tow chains are so far still absent. *The Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set is the first play set to include one figure instead of two. References Category:Disney INFINITY Category:2015 video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Mobile games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Inside Out Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mulan Category:Tron Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Cars Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Zootopia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Brave Category:Ant-Man Category:The Incredibles Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:Crossovers Category:The Jungle Book Category:Captain America Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Black Panther